SCHATTERED MEMORIES
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Kenangan dan ingatan Hisagi pada masa lalu. Warning: OOC,Lebay,dansebagainya EDITED RnR pliss


"**SCHATTERED MEMORIES"**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti**

**730**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach I just own the story Bleach is belong to Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Ingatan masa lalu Hisagi yang terus menghantuinya, bayang-bayang orang yang terus muncul dalam mimpinya siapakah dia sebenarnya? **

**Warning : Full of Humor,OOC,Gaje, and Lebayness(edited)**

* * *

**Enjoy my Fic!**

Hisagi dream world

"_Yo kau sudah bangun huh Hisagi.." kata seseorang_

_Orang ini sepertinya benar-benar kenal denganku… tapi siapa dia sebenarnya…. Aku tidak ingat siapa dia…. Ya meskipun wajah dan senyumanya yang familiar tapi…._

End of Hisagi dream world

"Hisagi-kun bangun, Udah pagi loh," kata seorang perempuan

Hisagi membuka matanyalalu ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya

"Ah, ibu pagi" Kata Hisagi sambil tersenyum

"Pagi juga , Ayo kita harus siap-siap hari ini kita akan ke Kuchiki mansion.."

"Iya bu,"

Lalu perempuan itu berlalu

Dia adalah Shunshui Retsu Unohana ibunya Hisagi dia adalah ibu yang baik dan sangat menyayangi Hisagi.

Hisagi Povs

Hisagi bangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu ia menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Setelah itu ia mengambil T-shirt bewarna biru muda dan memaKai celana jeans biru lalu memaKai jacket bewarna hitam. Kemudian ia mengambilkalung chokernya dan memaKainya, lalu ia menyisir rambut spikynya yang agak berantakan. Kemudian ia menyandang tasnya dan menuju ruang tamu. Ya sekarang Hisagi libur kelulusan, dia telah lulus dari SMP Darion yang berada di Amrik.

End of Hisagi Povs

"Wah, Hisagi? Rapi bener pagi-pagi begini," kata ayahnya Shunshui Kyoraku

"Ah tidak juga yah.. " kata Hisagi sambil tersenyum lalu duduk di meja makan.

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu" kata Unohana

"Iya Ittadakimasu"

Lalu setelah sarapan mereka pergi dengan menggunakan taksi ke American airport. Lalu mereka menunggu pesawat yang akan mereka tumpangi ke Jepang. Tepat pada pukul 8 pagi mereka menaiki pesawat itu dan langsung berangkat ke jepang….

Rukia Povs

Ya pagi ini Rukia di panggil oleh ayahnya Kuchiki Byakuya

"Ada apa yah?" Tanya Rukia

"Kamu kan sudah dewasa jadi ayah berencana untuk menjodohkanmu" kata byakuya

"Ehhh tapi… aku kan baru lulus SMP?"

"Tidak apa-apa kan kalau tunangan kalau dia sudah bekerja baru kalian menikah,lagi pula dia anak temanku. Dia juga mantan Coverboy loh.."

"Maksud ayah Toushiro?"

"Bukan, bukan dia, sudahlah kau pasti menyuKainya…"

'Dasar… pasti menyukai apanya… ! Ayah memang tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku….' Gerutu Rukia dalam hati

"Ya udah Ruki keluar dulu ya yah.."

"Iya hati-hati.."

Rukia pergi meninggalkan Kuchiki mansion lalu ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman….

'Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu cowok yang kaya atautampan yang penting dia bisa ngerti perasaan aku ya itu saja udah cukup kog' kata Rukia dalam hati

Lalu ia duduk di taman itu

'Kenapa aku harus terlahir sebagai seorang wanita…?'

Rukia mengehela nafas memikirkan nasibnya yang tidak beda jauh dengan zaman Siti Nurbaya. Tapi, ya mau bagaimana lagi, ini takdir karna ia terlahir sebagai putri dari keluarga Kuchiki, saat ia melamun tiba-tiba ia tersenyum ya ia teringat dengan masa lalunya…

* * *

Flash back…..

Saat itu Rukia masih kelas 1 SMP ya saat itu dia masih sering-seringnya berkelahi dengan ayahnya. Saat itu dia akan menyebrang tiba-tiba sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke arahnya. Ia benar-benar Shock sehingga ikakinya tak bisa di gerakkan ia hanya menutup mata ya hanya berharap keajaiban lah yang akan menolongnya….

BRUAK!

Saat Rukia membuka matanya ia kaget ya ia berada di pelukan seseorang yang mirip dengan kakaknya tapi, orang itu mempunyai tatoo, lalu ia ia sadar ia sudah berada di Rumah sakit ya kakaknya Kuchiki Kaien saat itu benar-benar senang dan langsung memanggil ibunya Kuchiki Hisana.

"Kai-nii apa yang terjadi?"

"Dasar bego! Untung aja tadi **** kebetulan lewat, dia langsung nelpon gw," kata Kaien

"O..gitu.."

End of flash back…

* * *

'Siapa ya orang itu, Kai-nii ada bilang tapi.. gw gak jelas dengarnya..' kata Rukia dalam hati

"Ruki..Hoi Ruki!" kata seorang cowok berambut Raven, yang memanggilnya sambil menepuk pundaknya

"Ehh, kakak ada apa?" Tanya Rukia kaget saat melihat kehadiran kakaknya Kuchiki Kaien

"Pulang yuk, udah siang neh…" kata Kaien sambil tersenyum lalu ia menguulurkan tanganya

"Ayo." kata Rukia sambil menyambut uluran tangan Kaien

Lalu mereka berdua pun pulang

"Kaien ,Ruki, aduh kalian dari mana aja sihh?"kata Hisana hawatir

"Gak bu, tadi aku ngajak Ruki untuk bantuin aku milih hadiah untuk temanku kog.." kata Kaien

"O gitu, lain kali bilang dulu dong,"

"Iya bu, maafkan kami," kata Kaien dan Ruki

"Ayo masuk.."

Di ruang keluarga

"Kak, ayah mana?"

"O tadi katanya dia mau menjemput temannya yang dari Amrik…"

"Ehh, Amrik?"

"Emang napa?"

"Gak, gak da apa-apa"

"O ya, Ruki, tadi ayah cerita katanya kamu mo di jodohin tuh ma mantan coverboy, wah selamat yaa!"

"Ahh kakak apaan sih.." kata Rukia kesal kakaknya emang senang menggodanya

"Udah kamu pasti suka, Hisa anak baik kog,sopan,rajin menabung,patuh pada orangyua,penyayang binatang,tampan lagi" kata Kaien sambil nyengir

Sementara itu di pesawat..

"Shu, ada apa?" kata Kyoraku bingung melihat anaknya yang sibuk menggerutu entah kenapa itu

"Gak dad,gak ada apa-apa," kata Hisagi

'Sialan nih si Kaien gw lagi enak-enakan tidur malah di gossipin,Awas aja lo ntar' kata Hisagi mengerutu dalam hati, karena lidahnya kegigit. Wajar siapa yang gak kesal kalau digosipin.

Sementara itu di Kuchiki Mansion

"Kakak tau dari mana? Emang kakak kenal?"

"Siapa bilang aku kenal…" kata Kaien

"Kalo gak kenal, kog kakak tau namanya Hisa?"

"Itu kembaran gw dodol!" Kata Kaien sambil ngejitak Rukia

"What!Kembaran? Wah kacau nih dunia kalo ada orang bego kayak kakak lebih dari satu," Kata Rukia mengejek

"Diam Lo Ruki! Gw libas juga lo!"

"Aduh kalian ini, udah gede kog masih kayak anak SD?" kata Hisana geleng-geleng ngeliat tingkah putra-putrinya itu

"Kakak yang mulai nih bu," kata Ruki

"Eh Ruki fitnah itu gak baik loh, fitnah itu lebih kejam dari pada nyeburin nenek-nenek ke got. Lagian masa kakak yang salah.." kata Kaien

"Udah-udah terserah mo siapa yang salah, dari pada kalian ribut-ribut mending bantuin ibu beres-beres rumah,"

"Ehhhh?" kata Kaien dan Ruki kaget

"Kalian kenapa? teman ayah kalian mau datang tuh.."

"Siapa bu? Paman Uki? Paman Ai? Atau paman Ichi?"

"Bukan Kai.. paman Kyoraku, memangnya paman Ai itu siapa?" tanya Hisana bingung

"Itu bu, Paman aizen," kata Kaien nyengir

"Dasar, sejak kapan kamu hobi nyingkat-nyingkat nama orang gitu?"

"Hehe ketularan penyakit Sagi-chan itu,O berarti Paman sake yang hobi mabuk itu yaa?"

"Kaien gak baik ah bilang orang kayak gitu.."

"Iya nih kakak.."

"Tunggu dulu, berarti.. Sagi-chan datang tuh,Yey! Kemabaran gw datang!" kata Kaien lonjak-lonjak kayak orang stress

"Ya udah cepat bantuin dulu.."

"Iya… bu,"

* * *

Hisagi Povs

"Hisa, ayo kita udah sampe nih.." Kata Kyoraku

"Iya yah.." kata Hisagi lalu berdiri dan mengikuti kedua orangtuanya itu…

Saat mereka turun entah perasaan Hisagi aja atau emang kenyataan banyak orang yang memperhatikanya tapi dia cuek aja atau dalam bahasa gaulnya EGP deh..

Tiba-tiba ada seorang cewek yang menghampirinya…

"Anoo..boleh minta tanda tangan?"

"Ehh..?"

"Kamu Hisagi Shuuhei kan?"

"Err iya.. baiklah.." kata Hisagi lalu member tanda tangan

"Terimakasih banyak," lalu gadis itu berlalu

"Hhhh dasar.." kata Hisagi sambil tersenyum lalu ia mengejar kedua orang tuanya

"Wah, Byakuya maaf merepotin ya," kata Kyoraku

"Ahh.. tidak apa-apa kog,Kyoraku. Ayo Kyoraku.. Unohana" kata Byakuya

"Iya.."

"Tunggu dulu.. Hisagi mana?"

"O ya, tu anak kemana ya.."

"Ahh itu dia Hisagi!"

"Iyaa," kata Hisagi berlari menuju ke tempat orang-orang itu

Lalu mereka naik ke mobil Byakuya

"Hisagi-kun, wah kau sudah besar yaa,"

"Ya begitulah paman" kata Hisagi

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan Kaien ,mungkin kalau kalian pake baju sama aku tidak bisa membedakan kalian " kata Byakuya

"Ahh, paman bisa saja."

"Klo gak salah, kau terahir ke sini saat berumur 6 tahun ya?"

"Ya.. tapi saat aku SMP aku pernah ke sini tapi maaf gak sempat mampir…"

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa.."

"Kaien bagaimana?" Tanya unohana

"Ya dia masih tetap seperti dulu sikap begonia gak ilang-ilang," kata Byakuya

"Tapi kan dia sama sepertimu.." kata Kyoraku sambil tertawa

End of Hisagi povs

Kuchiki mansion..

"Wah udah jam 7 malam, kog mereka belum sampai ya?"

"Gimana lagi bu..paling-palingan macet," kata Kaien sambil membaca komik shinchan

"Iya bu, kakak benar kalau malam minggu karakura kan selalu macet."

"Ruki..." panggil Kaien

".."

"Ruki, woi!" kata Kaien yang mulai keki

"..."

"Ruki..hoi Ruki bengong aja!" kata Kaien menjitak Rukia

"Aduh.. kakak apaan sih?"

"Ada apa sih… o udah pengen cepat-cepat kawin ya.." kata Kaien sambil nyengir

"Ihh, kakak apaan sih, siapa juga yang mikirin itu." kata Rukia

"Hahahaha,"Kaien Cuma ketawa ngakak dia memang senang menggoda adiknya itu

"Kak, kak Hisa itu seperti apa sih.." Tanya Rukia penasaran

"Ya liat aja nanti," kata Kaien lalu melanjutkan membaca komik shinchanya

"Ahhh kakak…."Rukia lalu menju ke dapur

"Bu kak Hisa, seperti apa sih,"

"Ibu juga gak tau, ya sekarang kalau dulu ya dia benar-benar mirip sama kakakmu itu loh…"

"Ehhh masa? Kog bisa?"

"Ya mana ibu tau…"

"Oya kak,"

"Apa?" tanya Kaien yang masih asik baca komik

"Sagi-chan itu siapa lagi? Emang berapa orang sih Kemabaran kakak?" tanya Rukia bingung

"Bego! Lo plihara! Kembaran gw Cuma satu doang kog,"

"Lah, yang mana? Si Hisa atau si Sag-"

….TING…..TONG….

"Wah, ada yang datang tuh" kata Hisana

"Pasti ayah,ma tamunya," kata Kaien langsung menuju pintu

"Kog kakak tau?"Tanya Ruki

"Ya iyalah, kakak kan gak sebego kamu!"

"Ihh kakak!"

"Aduh Ruki.. Kaien nanti aja perangnya kasihan tuh tamunya"

"Iya bu.." kata Kaien langsung ngacir ke depan

"Selamat datang, Paman Kyoraku… tante Unohana.." kata Kaien

"Wah.. Kaien-kun apa kabar..?"

"Baik.. ayo masuk,"

"Wah, bener-bener dah lo Kai gw gk lo suruh masuk neh.." kata seorang cowok dengan rambut spike hitam keunguan, dan tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya sambil tersenyum

"Buset! Sagi! astaga kembaran gw datang juga gw pikir lo gak datang bro.."kata Kaien meluk Hisagi

"Iya, aduh Kai,biasa aja deh, gak usah lebay deh," kata Hisagi keki

"Ya gimana lagi, pas waktu itu lo datang, kan kita gak sempat ngobrol,"

"Iya deh, sorry,"

"Jadi kalian mau tidur di luar?" tanya Byakuya

"Ya gaklah, ah dad tega," kata Kaien

Lalu mereka pun masuk

"Jadi, lo rencana skull dimana Sagi-chan?" tanya Kaien nyengir

"Kai, gw ini Hisa bego, bukan Sagi, dan gak usah pake embel-embel segala," kata Hisagi keki dengan ulah Kaien

"Alah, sama aja toh," kata Kaien cuek

"Ya beda dodol!" kata Hisagi menjitak Kaien

"Aduh.. kalian ini, jauh susah, dekat malah perang," kata Byakuya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Kaien dan Hisagi yang seperti anak TK itu

"Sudahlah, Bya, lagipula mereka kan masih anak-anak," kata Kyoraku

"Kau mending Kyo, Kusa di Jerman, jadi perangnya seabad sekali, kalau aku Kaien dan Ruki itu perang mulu tiap hari 24 jam," kata Byakuya

"Eh, kog bisa?"

"Mana ku tau,"

"O,ya His, ayo ikut gw," kata Kaien sambil nyeret Hisagi

"Iye ,Kai gak perlu segininya kan," kata Hisagi keki

"Buuu Ruki mana?"

"Eh Hisagi-kun ya wah,udah lama ya tante gak liat kamu,"

"Ya begitulah tante, tante tetap cantik yaa"

"Ah Hisagi kamu ini... gombal deh,"

"Halooo ibu Ruki mana?" kata Kaien kesel di kacangin dari tadi

"Bukan gombal tante tapi emang kenyataan kog,"

"Eh, buset! Kakak gw kog bisa jadi 2?" kata rukia cengo

"Woi! Ruki gw kakak lo dodol! Masa gak bisa bedain?!" kata Kaien keki

"Ya gimana lagi mirip banget,"

"Ruki, lo gw sate juga lo!" kata Kaien emosi

"Kai dia pacar lo? Wah hebat, juga lo Kai..punya pacar manis kayak gini.." kata Hisagi kagum

"Dia bukan pacar gw His, dia adek gw.."

"Ohh adek…..What! adek kog bisa…" kata Hisagi kaget

"Lo mo ngehina gw ya,"

"Gak siapa bilang lo nya aja yang berlebihan …" kata Hisagi sambil nyengir

"His, gw cincang juga lo," kata Kaien emosi

"... Ihhh tatuut.." kata Rukia

"Ruki! Lo diam atau gw sate juga lo!" kata Kaien keki

"Kai, lo sadist bener ma adek lo Kai,"

"Dia emang harus di sadisin," kata Kaien

"Kakak tega," kata Rukia lebay

"Kaien..sini bentar," panggil /Byakuya

"Eh, iya dad," kata Kaien

"Oo jadi kamu Ruki ya, salam kenal aku Hisagi Shuuhei," kata Hisagi sambil mengulurkan tanganya

"Sama-sama kak Hisa… aku Kuchiki Rukia," kata Rukia sambil menjabat tangan Hisagi

"Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan masalah yang yang tertunda," kata Kaien yang nongol entah dari mana

"Kai,Kai lo hobi bener deh," kata Hisagi geleng-geleng

"Ya gimana lagi, Kai-nii kan gak mau kalah," kata Rukia

"Ruki! Lo emang harus gw sate juga!"

"Kami-sama, apa salahku dan dosaku,sampai-sampai punya kakak seperti ini, gantengnya emang selangit, baiknya kadang-kadang,rajin menabung itu sangat, sampe-sampe tabungan gw yang dibongkar," kata Rukia lebay

"Ruki! Lo.." Emosi Kaien semakin meledak

"Tapi, kami-sama, begonya bikin gw Illfeel, trus bawelnya bikin gw keki, trus sadistnya melebihi langit.."

"Ruki, point 1,4,5 gw setuju, tapi yang lainya.."

"Ya, lo gak tau sih, Kai-nii itu sadist loh, saking sadistnya para preman langsung ngacir kalau melihatnya,"

"Buset! Apa resepnya tuh, Kai?" kata Hisagi kagum

"Ah, elo His, sok Innocent lo! Bukanya lo 100xlipat sadist dari gw," kata Kaien keki

"Maksud lo Kai?"

"Yah, pura-pura bego lagi, ada teman gw yang kenal ma lo katanya lo pernah bikin orang masuk UGD dan trauma seumur hidup,"

"Eh, buset!" kata Rukia cengo

"Hehehe, gimana lagi, salah tuh orang juga kan,"

"Maksud lo?"

"Itu, masa gw dikirain cewek? Buta tuh orang!" Kata Hisagi keki

"Eh, maksud lo?" kata Kaien makin bingung

"Masa gw di godain, dibilang manis lagi, gw kan cowok," kata Hisagi keki

"Hahahaha, tapi Emang lo kayak cewek His, apalagi kalau rambut lo panjang,"

"Lebay lo,Kai"

Rukia Povs

'Wahhhh jadi dia Hisagi yang kakak bilang kembaranya itu… emang mirip sih.. tapi dia lebih tampan dari kakak ya paling-palingan hanya tinggi dan warna rambutnya aja yang sama. Tapi tunggu dulu Hisagi Shuuhei rasanya aku pernah dengar deh.. o ya dia kan mantan coverboy itu ya?'

"Anoo kak Hisa"

"Ada apa Ruki?"

"Kakak mantan coverboy yang di majalah shounen jump itu ya.."

"Ya, tapi itu setahun yang lalu sekarang gak lagi kog…."

"O gitu.."

"His, lo tau gak adek gw ngefans banget loh ama lo,"

"Ehhh masa?"

"Ihh kakak…"kata Rukia blushing

"Emang kenyataanya kan…. Tiap ke warnet pasti cari foto-fotonya Hisa…. Lalu lo tau gak His di flashnya Ruki banyak loh foto-foto elo," kata Kaien nyengir

"Kakak!" Rukia semakin blushing

"Trus lo liat aja di winderrnya Ruki wah banyak banget His foto-foto elo. Dulu tau gak dia pernah cerita katanya.."

"Kakak! Udah deh.." kata Rukia berblushing ria

Dalam hati Rukia benar-benar nyesell banget cerita ma kakaknya tentang idolanya itu….

"Udah,udah Kai,kasian adek lo tw kayaknya bentar lagi mo pingsan.."

"Ehh, iya iya.. mendingan lo istirahat dulu deh besok aja kita ceritanya"

"Iya..sampai jumpa lagi Ruki" kata Hisagi sambil tersenyum

"I…iya kak.." kata Ruki

"Lo tidur aja di kamar gw His.."

"Iya.. ayo.."

Lalu Hisagi dan Kaien pun berlalu

Rukia kembali ke kamarnya….

End of Rukia povs

Hisagi Povs

"Kai..gak nyangka gw lo punya adek manis bener,"kata Hisagi

"Emang kenapa"

"Ya, gw gak nyangka aja orang bego kayak elo bisa punya adek semanis itu," Kata Hisagi sambil nyengir

"Ahh elo His lo gak berubah"

"Elo juga Kai"

"Ya udah His besok aja kalo lo mo cerita gw ngantuk neh.."

"Iya.."

Lalu Hisagi pun tertidur karna kelelahan…..

End of Hisagi Povs

* * *

Keesokan harinya…

Hari masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi tapi Hisagi sudah bangun…

Dia menarik nafas… 'aduh…siapa sih tu orang kenapa rasanya gw familiar banget.. ya?'

Lalu Hisagi keluar kamar dan dia kebetulan melihat Rukia

"Hai Ruki.. Pagi,"kata Hisagi sambil tersenyum

"Ah kak Hisa pagi kak,"kata Rukia sambil tersenyum

"O ya Ruki kau panggil aja aku Hisagi,"

"Ehh tapi.."

"Udah gak apa-apa kog kita kan Cuma beda 1 tahun.."

"Ya baiklah kak Hisa, eh maksudku Hisagi-kun,oya kak mau minum apa?"

"Umm kopi hitam aja deh Ruki… makasih"

Lalu Hisagi langsung menuju ke toilet untuk mandi…..

End of Hisagi povs

"Hisagi-kun ini kopinya"

"Ehh iya makasih ya, Ruki"

"Sama-sama,"

"Kamu mau jadi desainer yaa"

"Eh..kog tau?"

"Ya tadi aku liat majalah majalah baju dan sketsa baju,"

"O gitu… Oya katanya lo bisa main music ya?"

"Ya tapi gw masih junior dalam hal musik,"

"Tapi di internet, katanya Lo mahir main gitar ma keyboard,"

"Ah.. tidak juga,

"Berarti sekarang kamu kelas 3 smp ya?"

"Aku udah lulus kog."

"Ehh kog bisa?"

"Ya waktu smp aku ambil ang excel jadi ya Cuma 2 tahun"

"O gitu.. pantesan.. ngomong-ngomong sekarang jam berapa"

"06.30,"

"O ya, kamu sibuk gak?"

"Gak, emang kenapa?"

"Mau temani aku jalan-jalan? ya sudah lama aku gak ke Karakura,"

"Boleh ,ya udah, aku siap-siap dulu deh" kata Rukia lalu ia menuju ke kamarnya

Hisagi Povs

Hisagi menghela nafas lega. Dia benar-benar gugup saat berbicara dengan Ruki tadi namun ia berhasil mengendalikan diri,meskipun ia ini mantan coverboy tapi ia masih sering merasa gugup karena itulah ia sering menggunakan kaca mata hitamnya. Lalu Hisagi melangkah ke kamar Kaien untuk mengganti pakaianya. Dia mengambil kaus T-shirt biru dan celana jeans biru, kemudian mengambil jacket hitamnya. Kemudian ia memakai sepatu skets bewarna biru dan menyisir rambut spikenya yang agak berantakan. Lalu ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan menunggu Rukia

End of Hisagi Povs

Rukia Povs

Rukia masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskanya. Ia benar-benar gugup jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, ia senang pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Hisagi bahkan sangat senang sehingga ia tidak bisa untuk berhenti tersenyum. Lalu ia mengambil baju dress bewarna violet lalu memakainya,kemudian ia menyisir rambutnya lalu memakai sepatu skets dan memakai jacket bewarna pink. Lalu ia keluar kamar untuk menemui Hisagi, saat keluar ia benartidak bisa berkata-kata ya ia sudah terpesona dengan ketampanan Hisagi lalu ia berjalan dengan gugup ke ruang tamu…

End Rukia povs

Hisagi Povs

Hisagi saat ini lagi duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membaca majalah sehingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Rukia. Hingga ia mendengar Rukia memanggilnya

"Hisagi-kun ayo,"

Hisagi meletakkan majalah yang di bacanya. Saat melihat Rukia ia benar-benar tercekat ,ia benar-benar terpesona dengan kecantikan Rukia. Ia terus melamun hingga Rukia menepuk pelan pundaknya

"Hisagi-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Errr… ya ayo,"kata Hisagi lalu beranjak dan mengikuti Rukia keluar.

'_Payah kau Hisa…'._ gerutunya dalam hati

End of Hisagi Povs

Lalu Rukia dan Hisagi berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman di kota karakura ya sekarang musim semi sehingga banya bunga sakura yang bermekaran…

"Pemandangan di sini benar-benar indah ya.." kata Hisagi sambil memperhatikan bunga sakura yang bermekaran

"Ya begitulah," kata Rukia

"Udara di sini benar-benar berbeda dengan di Amrik," kata Hisagi

"Emang di Amrik gimana?" Tanya Rukia

"Ya, daerah yang segar hanya daerah perdesaan, tapi daerah perkotaan tidak begitu . Meskipun teknologi yang diciptakan dalam bidang kebersihan memang mengagumkan.." kata Hisagi

"O.. gitu"

"Ayo"

"Iya.."

Hisagi dan Rukia melanjutkan acara jalan-jalanya tiba-tiba Rukia bertemu dengan temanya saat di smp

"Hai! Kuchiki-san pagi.."kata seorang gadis berambut orange sambil tersenyum

"Ah Inoue pagi" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum

"Wah dia pacarmu ya Kuchiki-san?" kata Inoue sambil melirik pada Hisagi

"Errr.. bukan.. dia ini anak teman..ayahku" kata Rukia

"Yang bener nih? kalian benar-benar cocok loh.." kata Inoue

Sontak Hisagi dan Rukia langsung ber-blushing ria

"Ahh kau terlalu memuji, Inoue.." kata Rukia

"Ya udah, aku pamit dulu ya.. sampai jumpa.." kata Inoue lalu berlalu

"Dia temanmu Rukia?"Tanya Hisagi

"Iya.."

"Wah sudah jam 7 nih pulang yuk"

"Ayo.."

Lalu Hisagi dan Rukia memutuskan untuk pulang ke kediaman Kuchiki,tiba-tiba ada yang menghalangi mereka

"Hoi Kaien! jangan pikir lo bisa kabur hari ini,"

"Ehh?" Hisagi hanya bingung

"Udah, gak usah pura-pura bodo deh,kalo lo emang mo selamat serahin adik lo yang cantik itu, hahaha!"

"Lo jangan sembarangan, gw gak kan menyerahin Ruki dengan orng seperti lo,"

"Wah berani juga lo, Waktu itu lo emang bisa pulang selamat tapi hari ini jangan harap,"

"Ayo maju lo kalo berani,"

Lalu preman itu mengeluarkan pisaunya dan hendak menikam Hisagi dengan pisau itu tapi Hisagi berhasil menghindar dan menangkap tangan orang itu lalu memelintirnya kemudian melemparnya.

"Sialan lo Kai! liat aja nanti gw habisi juga lo," kata preman itu ngacir

"Hisagi-kun, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Ruki hawatir

"Tenang aja Ruki aku baik-baik aja kog… ayo kita pulang" kata Hisagi

"Iya.."

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan,di perjalanan entah kenapa saat Hisagi melihat rumah itu, rasanya benar-benar familiar….

"Hisagi ada apa?" Tanya Rukia karna melihat Hisagi yang terlihat bingung

"Ahh, tidak ayo.." kata Hisagi

Ahirnya mereka sampai di Kuchiki mansion..

"Makasih ya Ruki, udah mau menemani ku jalan-jalan," kata Hisagi sambil tersenyum

"Ya sama-sama,"

"O ya, Kaien udah bangun jam segini?"

"Haha keajaiban tuh kalau dia udah bangun soallnya dia biasanya bangun jam 10 kalo hari libur.."

"Hhh dasar ya udah aku bangunin dulu deh" kata Hisagi lalu menuju kamar Kaien

"Ano Hisagi-kun hati-hati ya.. kakak itu ringan tangan"

"Ok..Ok tenang saja.."kata Hisagi lalu masuk ke kamar Kaien

"Ku harap dia baik-baik saja" kata Rukia

Hisagi Pov

"Hoi Kai bangun…udah pagi woi!

Ya elah dia masih tidur… Woi Kai…Hhhh dasar..

Tunggu dulu… apa maksud Ruki dengan ringan tangan? Suka menolong? Ah gak mungkin" Hisagi lagi berfikir maksud dari kata-kata Ruki.

Secara tiba-tiba Kaien yang masih di alam tidurnya menendang Hisagi untung Hisagi berhasil mengindar

"…Awas kalo lo berani gangguin Kiyone lagi.." kata Kaien yang masih ngelindur

"Kai..Kai lo bener-bener dah" kata Hisagi kesal sambil ngejitak kepala Kaien dengan keras namun Kaien tetap tidak bangun juga..

Tiba-tiba Kaien memeluk Hisagi dengan erat..

"Woi Kai.. apa-apaan nih woi..lepasin gw gak!"Kata Hisagi berontak

Tapi bukanya melepaskan Kaien malah semakin erat memeluk Hisagi…

"Ah Kiyone, kamu benar-benar manisss banget… Aku sayang ma kamu kiyone.." kata Kaien yang masih ngelindur

"Woi Kai! Bangun woi.. gw Hisagi.. woi.."kata Hisagi protes

Namun Kaien semakin mempererat pelukanya

"Kiyone… aku benar-benar cinta padamu.. jangan tinggalkan aku Kiyone.." kata Kaien yang masih ngelindur dan semakin mempererat pelukan mautnya

"Sorry ya Kai" kata Hisagi mendesis

BRAKKK! BRUKKK!PRANG! ADOH!

End of Hisagi povs

* * *

Rukia yang lagi asyik-asyik nyuci piring kaget dan langsung menjebol kamar kakaknya tanpa ketok pintu dulu sehingga Kaien yang setengah sadar semakin kaget saat wajahnya menghantam pintu…

"Hisagi-kun kau baik-baik aja-kan.. kau tidak terluka?" kata Rukia hawatir

"Sudahlah Ruki… aku baik-baik aja kog.." kata Hisagi

"Ngomong-ngomong kakak mana…? Kakak…!" kata Rukia lebay

"Ano Ruki itu Kaien di belakang pintu.." kata Hisagi sambil menunjuk ke belakang pintu

"Hwaaaaaaa kakak ! begitu pendek umurmu, kak!Kakak jangan pergi dulu ntar siapa yang bisa aku jadiin tempat curhat dan benda untuk di kick boxing..." kata Rukia nagis lebay

Hisagi hanya sweat drop lalu ia langsung cengo '_gilaa masa Kaien di jadiin bantal untuk ditonjok-tonjok?_ Kick boxing lagi, gila..'

"Kakak! Kalau mau koid nanti aja, kalau aku sudah kerja dan udah kawin ku relakan kepergianmu kak,Agar aku dapat warisan Full," kata Rukia yang masih nangis

Hisagi makin cengo 'Ruki,Ruki, kog malah harta warisan yang lo pikirin?'

"..Ruki.."

"Kakak.."

Hisagi makin sweatdrop 'kenapa jadi drama lebay-lebayan gini?'

"Kalau.. kakak pergi, tolong bayarin utang kakak.. ke Ichigo, lalu utang pulsa.. ke Ggio, dan.. utang jajan ke Renji.."

'Buset! Kai gak modal bener dah lo, masa malah ngungkit-ngungkit utang?' kata Hisagi jawdrop

"Lalu, Ruki, tolong jagain Kiyo ya,moga kamu cepat dapat pacar,kalau mau kamu bisa kog milih anggota MA yang masih jomblo, lalu.." Kaien langsung menutup matanya

"Hwa! Kakak banyak bener beban yang kau tinggalkan! Lunasi dulu dong utangmu itu.."

Hisagi tidak bisa mengomentari apapun...

"Ya udah,Kak, benatar aku ambilin Kain Kafan.." kata Rukia lalu berlalu

"Eh.."Hisagi makin cengo...

"Aduh.. Hisa sakit tau, tega deh lo,"

"Buset! Masih hidup lo Kai,"

"Ya iyalah bego,"

"Sorry, udah pake cara easy gak bangun-bangun juga,jadi gw coba yang normal, kalau gak gw apke yang hard,"

"Buset dah elo His,Ruki sialan juga, Masuk gak ketok pintu langsung nyelonong aja!"kata Kaien berdiri tiba-tiba

BUAK! Kaien langsung pingsan lagi terkena pintu.

"Woi! Kai,lo gak apa-apa? Aduh.. lo hobi bener ya kena pintu?!" kata Hisagi yang berhasil menangkap Kaien sebelum jatuh ke lantai

"Loh,kakak kenapa lagi?" tanya Rukia cengo

"Ruki,Ruki, ah elo, sadist bener dah. Semangat bener lo nyiksa kakak lo ini," kata Hisagi sweatdrop

"Eh..maksudnya?"

"Itu,baru aja mau bangun udah kejedot pintu lagi," kata Hisagi

"Hwa! Kai-nii sorry, kebiasaan," kata Rukia tanpa dosa

"Eh..(Buset?! Kebiasaan?!) ya udah tolong ambilin kotak P3K,"

"Baik,"kata Rukia lalu berlalu

Hisagi langsung menggendong Kaien dan membaringkanya di tempat tidur. 5 Menit kemudian Rukia kembali dengan kotak P3K. Hisagi segera mengobati Kaien yang nasibnya benar-benar apes itu.

"Kakak, baik-baik aja kan,"

"Tenang aja Ruki, dia tidak apa-apa kog, nanti sadar sendiri,"

"Syukurlah,Hwa! Masakanku!" Kata Rukia lalu ngacir ke dapur

"...ungh..."

"Eh,Kai udah sadar?"

"Iya, His aduh.."

"Sorry ya, ini salah gw,"

"Udah, ini bukan salah lo kog,"

"Iya,sih tapi.."

... Believe me I can Fly..

"Eh bentar, ada Telpon

Hisagi Shuuhe disini

Nii-san ini gw,

Eh,Kusa, ada apa?

Lo kemana Rumah kog kosong?

O, itu gw ke Jepang,

Buset dah lo, pergi gak bilang-bilang!

Salah lo, nomor ganti-ganti mulu,

Ya gimana lagi,Gw lupa isi pulsa,

Dasar.. jadi ini nomor lo yang sekarang?

Iya, yang lain hapus aja

Trus lo ada perlu apa? Gak munkin kan Cuma nanyain itu aja,

Gini,Rencana gw juga mau ke Jepang

Srius lo! Kapan?

4 hari lagi,

O, gitu, ya udah gw tunggu," kata Hisagi menutup pembicaraan

"Siapa His?"

"Adek gw,Kai,"

"Eh,Lo punya adek? Kog gw gak tau?"

"Ya wajar, gw kan belum sempat cerita,"

"O, gitu, Cewek/cowok?"

"Cowok,"

"O gitu,"

"By the way lo gak mandi?"

"Eh iya," kata Kaien langsung ngacir

Hisagi Povs

Sekarang Hisagi lagi berbaring di kamar Kaien ,dia masih bingung, kenapa rumah itu rasanya familiar banget dan entah kenapa Hisagi merasa kalau ia pernah tinggal di sini dulu. Tiba-tiba Kaien masuk dan berbaring di samping Hisagi..

"Ehh elo Kai gw kira siapa.. Btw cepat bener lo mandi?"

"Ya iyalah semangat gituuu," kata Kaien sambil nyengir

"O ya, Kai…"

"Apa His?"

"Lo udah punya pacar ya?"

"Ehh siapa bilang…?"

"Trus Kiyone tuh siapa?"

"O.. dia itu anjing helder kesayangan gw,"

"Ehh anjing helder…" Hisagi menatap Kaien dengan pandangan tidak percaya"Lo pasti boong Kai,"

"Gw jujur kog.."

"Udh lah Kai, lo gak bisa nipu gw saat lo tidur lo manggil-manggil Kiyone mulu…"

"iye,gw cerita gw emang naksir ma Kiyone.."

"Trus udah lo ungkapin..?"

"Belum sih.."

"Payah lo Kai.."

"Ehh, tunggu dulu jadi dari tadi lo denger dong apa yang gw bilang,"

"Ya iyalah…" kata Hisagi nyengir kuda "Termasuk lo bilang'Kiyone aku cinta padamu';' Kiyone… aku benar-benar cinta padamu.. jangan tinggalkan aku Kiyone' dan sebagainya" kata Hisagi lalu ketawa ngakak

"His, lo jangan bilang ya ma siapa-pun termasuk adek gw.."

"Iya aman.. Kai lo waktu smp ikut klub karate ya?"

"Loh kog lo tau… Ruki yang cerita?"

"Bukan gw yang ngalamin langsung Kai" kata Hisagi

"Maksud lo?"

"Ya tadi pas gw lagi jalan-jalan ma Ruki ada preman yang manggil gw ,Kai, trus malah nyuruh nyerahin Ruki lagi.."

"Orang nya seperti apa, His?"

"Gak terlalu tinggi Cuma agak gemuk.."

"OOO itu pasti si Yammy,"

"Ehhh,"

"Lo gak pa-pa kan His, lo gak terluka kan"

"Tenang aja Kai gw gak pa-pa kog…Tapi jujur dy itu badan aja yang gede tapi… gak ada apa-apanya"

"Ehh maksud lo?"

"Ya gw berhasil ngalahin dy dg mematahkan tangan dan melemparnya" kata Hisagi santai

"His lo ikut taekwondo ya…"

"Hehe iye.." kata Hisagi sambil nyengir

End of Hisagi Povs

Hisagi duduk di teras rumah terpaan angin lembut meniup rambutnya. Ia menghela nafas lalu memejamkan matanya

"Hisagi-kun "

"Ah Ruki?ada apa?"

"Gak.. kelihatanya kau ada masalah ya"

"Gak gak ada apa-apa kog.."

"Wah mesranya….! Suit..suit… Prikitiw"

"Lama-lama lo kayak Sule aja Kai"

"Kakak apaan sih.."

"Hayoo kalu cinta bilang aja… cinta itu gak baik loh di pendam.."

"Ihh kakak apaan sih…!"

Hisagi hanya termenung ,dia masih memikirkannya. Ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal pikiranya. Yang pertama mimpi aneh itu, siapa orang itu sebenarnya? Dan kenapa mereka benar-benar mengenalnya?Lalu kenapa rumah yang waktu itu benar-benar familiar sekali denganya? Ya itu benar-benar aneh…

"Hoi! His! Hoi! Hisa!"

"Busett! Apaan lo Kai terak-tereak gitu?"

"Habis lo bengong aja sih, Lo knapa?"

"Gk ada apa-apa kog…"

"Alah His,His lo gak usah boong deh gw tau bener deh ma lo crita aja napa?" kata Kaien kesel

"Iye-iye gw cerita….. Tapi ingat lo gak boleh bilang ma siapapun ingat **SIAPAPUN termasuk SAMA SEMUT,KUMBANG atau SEJENISNYA**"

"Ya elah His,His gak mungkin kan gw curhat ma lo His,ya udah buruan crita," kata Kaien kesel

"Kai sebenarnya ntah mengapa gw merasa aneh Kai.."

"Maksud lo? "

"Ya gw hanya mrasa aneh. Maksud gw gw ngerasa kalo Kyoraku itu bukan bapak gw.."

"Eits, His lo ngomong apaan sih? " kata Kaien makin bingung

"Ya, gw ngrasa beda aja Kai dan ntah mengapa ya gw mrsa sering gak di anggap gitu.."

"His.,His perasaan lo aja kali..His… makanya jadi orang jangan over sensitive…. Emang zodiac lo apa His?"

"Lah kog malah ke zodiac Kai? gw kan mo curhat bukan mo minta ramalan zodiac Kai.." kata Hisagi sewot

"Ya elah, gak usah sewot gitu napa! gw kan Cuma mo tau aja His, Lo ultah emang tanggal berapa?"

"14 Agustus Kai emang napa?" Hisagi cengo ngeliat Kaien yang lama-lama kayak dukun gitu

"O 14 Agustus berarti Leo tuh?"

"Ya, begitulah.." kata Hisagi

"Lo tau gak Leo itu orangnya seperti apa?"

"Ya elah Kai, gw ini cow Kai, untuk apa coba gw baca horoskop tiap hari, ah malu-maluin aja deh.." kata Hisagi sweatdrop

" O ,jadi lo pikir gw baca horoskop tiap hari.."

"Maybe.."

"Kog lo bisa tau sih His, aduh jadi malu gw nih.."

"Jadi lo beneran baca horoskop?"kata Hisagi cengo

"Iya, gw ketularan Ruki neh. Tapi lo tau gak horoskop itu tepat loh ma kehidupan gw, jadi gw ketagihan bacanya," kata Kaien sambil nyengir

"Hhh dasar elo Kai.."kata Hisagi geleng-geleng

"Bentar jadi zodiac lo Leo ya, bentar.."

"Busettttt…..! Kai lo bikin kamus tentang horoskop? Gila Lo Kai!" kata Hisagi kaget saat melihat Kaien yang lagi baca buku tentang horoskop yang tebalnya bisa dibilang 100cm

"Nah ini dia… Leo merupakan zodiac untuk orang-orang yang lahir pada tanggal 23 juni sampe 22 agustus. Para Leo dikatakan sebagai orang yang bijaksana,jujur,damai,dan pemberani, namun mereka juga terkadang sombong,mudah gelisah dan suka menggunakan berbagai cara untuk mencapai sesuatu.."

"Ehhh?"

"Napa His?"

"Gak…Kai.."

" Trus… katanya biasanya Leo itu terkenal dengan daya tariknya yang sempurna. Kebanyakan dari mereka mempunyai senyuman yang dapat mempengaruhi orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkanya. Mereka suka memperhatikan penampilan fisik mereka dan biasanya mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri sehingga mereka selalu mendapat perhatian kemanapun mereka leo tidak hanya mengandalkan karisma saja. Karna pada zodiac ini terdapat kekuatan dan kreativitas. Sebagai pemimpin yang alami, Leo terkadang sering dituduh sebagai orang yang sombong atau keras kepala, tapi pada kenyataanya rasa percaya diri mereka yang tinggi dan ketekunanlah yang membuat mereka sukses. Meskipun terkadang ada hal-hal yang terjadi di luar rencana , pembawaan leo yang anggun bisa menyelesaikan situasi seperti apapun…."

"Kai, lama-lama lo jadi peramal juga ya.."kata Hisagi sweatdrop

Ya memang apa yang dikatakan Kaien tadi benar ya bisa dibilang semuanya benar…Hisagi tidak dapat membntahnya…

" Trus… sifat positif elo: dermawan,bersemangat, dan lapang hati. Terus kebiasaan jelek elo: sombong,angkuh, dan fanatic bener ma sesuatu Lalu lambang planet lo angka keberuntungan lo 9 ma 5 nah boleh tw besok lo rubah tattoo lo yang 69 jadi 95, " kata Kaien sambil nyengir

"Dasar elo Kai.. gak segitunya kale

Btw gw mo nanya rasanya gw gk minta diramal ma elo deh, Gw kan Cuma mo cerita, kenapa elo malah ngeramal gw?" kata Hisagi bingung

"Ahh iya, juga yah haha biasa kebiasaan His….trus?"

"Ya gw lanjutin, sebenarnya bukan itu aja Kai, Hampir tiap malam gw mimpi ya ada orang dengan rambut silver dan entah kenapa dia kelihatan kenal banget ma gw Kai…."

"Palingan lo kebanyakan nonton film anime sih.."

"Gw serius Kai seriuuuuuus…. "

"Iye-iye lalu?"

"O ya, sebelumnya gw mo nanya,"

"Mo nanya apaan?"

"Gini…Lo masih ingat gak ma tempat kita suka main dulu?"

"Ehh….gw ingat sih tapi dimana ya?"

"Itu dia Kai gw gk tau apa ini perasaan gw aja atau memang itu tempatnya, Waktu gw jalan-jalan ma Ruki gw ngeliat sebuah rumah yang, ya bisa dibilang gak asing lagi Kai bagi gw"

"Ehhh masa? Di mana tuh.."

"Aduh.. susah ngejelasinya…ya udah besok kita ke sana"

"Ok deh.."

* * *

Keesokan harinya

Hari masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi tapi Hisagi sudah bangun ya dia membuka jendela kamar Kaien dan menghirup udara pagi yang segar itu. Lalu ia pun membangunkan Kaien…

"Kai! Woi Kai! Bangun woi udah pagi" kata Hisagi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kaien

"Brrr…. His baru jam 5 His…mana udara dingin lagi…" kata Kaien lalu membenamkan diri ke dalam selimutnya tercinta(?)

"Payah lo Kai gini aja dingin…Pokoknya lo harus bangun.." kata Hisagi sambil menyeret selimut Kaien

"Aduh..His bentar lagi dehh… gw janji bentar lagi gw bangun.." Kata Kaien memelas

"Pokoknya sekarang!" kata Hisagi yang mulai kesal

"Aduh… His 5 menit lagi deh… His..plissss banget" kata Kaien memohon

"Kagak!"

"Aduh His, lo tega bener kalo gw sakit gmana?" kata Kaien masih memelas

"Kai,Kai, lo Cow atau Cew sih? gini aja dingin, Pokoknya lo harus bangun…..

Atau lo mau cara yang mana sekarang masih Lv easy neh, mo ke Lv medium atau Ke lv hard langsung.. Kai.." Kata Hisagi sambil nyengir

"iye-iye, gw bangun" kata Kaien lalu ngacir

Hisagi hanya tertawa lalu mulai menyisir rambutnya yang agak berantakan…

Kaien Povs

"Brrrr... dingin banget sih ni hari aduh…bisa beku gw klo begini" kata Kaien sambil memaki

"Loh kakak? tumben udah bangun?" kata Rukia heran

"Ya gimana lagi… dari pada harus menghadapi kakeknya setan.." kata Kaien lalu masuk ke kamar mandi

Rukia hanya cengo…

End of Kaien povs

Pada pukul setengah 6 Hisagi dan Kaien sudah rapi…. Rukia aja sampe bingung… dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kakaknya kenapa lagi neh..

"Loh kakak? tumben banget jam segini udah rapi?" kata Rukia bingung

"Ya iya lah, gw mo pergi meraton dulu ma Hisa," kata Kaien

"O meraton.." Rukia yang lagi minum teh langsung kesedak "Ehhhh... ada angin apa nih kakak pergi meraton ?biasanya aja bangun langsung main fb dan chatting,"

"Aduh Ruki, Lo tega bener ya ngancurin image gw.." kata Kaien lebay

"Bukanya ngancurin image tapi emang kenyataanya toh.." kata Rukia enteng

"Ya udah ,nanti kita lanjutkan perang nya gw mo meraton dulu yuk His.." kata Kaien yang udah keluar duluan

"Iya-iya, semangat bener lo Kai ya udah, aku pergi dulu ya Ruki," kata Hisagi lalu berlari mengejar Kaien

"Hati-hati"

Lalu mereka berdua pun pergi meraton

"Wah, ternyata enak juga ya pagi-pagi meraton."

"Emang lo jarang meraton?"

"Bukan jarang lagi His, bisa di bilang gak pernah.."kata Kaien bangga

Hisagi hanya sweatdrop ngihat kelakuan temanya yang satu ini

"Dasar.. jadi lo punya fb juga ya"

"Ya iya lah, orang ganteng gitu, masa orang ganteng tak punya FB apa kata dunia.."

"Narsis lo berlebihan Kai.."

"Emang lo punya, His?"

"Jangan Tanya Kai,jangankan akun Fb akun FS,Myspace,Blogger,Twitter,Deviant art,Fanfic, 4 shared,youtube ,mig33,yahoo mail, dan lain-lain aja gw punya…." Kata Hisagi sambil nyengir

"Gak kebanyakan tuh His? sdgkan fb aja gw repot ngurus nya apa lagi elo yang segudang gitu…"

"Lo tau gak dalam 2 jam tuh semua udah gw sikat Kai…"

"Hhh dasar maniak… anyways blogger itu untuk apa His?"

"O blogger, ya lo bisa bikin cerita dan masukin cerita lo di situ. Bukan hanya cerita sih, yang pasti banyak deh,misalnya lo hobi menggambar lo bisa masukin gambar elo disitu.."

"O gitu,soalnya ya gw bingung aja gw klo udah main blogger entah kenapa malah ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas gitu makanya gw bingung…"

"Ya wajar Kai, paling-palingan dia baca cerita orang… Btw Fb lo apaan biar nanti gw add,"

"Cari aja 'Kuchiki Shiba Kaien' nanti ketemu tuh,"

"Lah kog ada shiba-nya? Emang elo "

"Ya gak lah gw Cuma iseng aja His.. lagi pula kalo gw bikin Kuchiki Kaien kan bisa banyak masalah"

"Maksud lo?"

"Ya gini klo disingkat kan jadi 'KK' nanti ada yang salah duga inisial gw jadi Kartu Keluarga atau Kepala keluarga.. makanya gw masukin Shiba Jd KSK"

"Oooo gitu gw kira lo fans nya guguk jenis shiba…" kata Hisagi ketawa ngakak

"Sialan lo His…Fb lo apa?"

"Cari aja 'Hisagi Shuuhei' ntar ketemu"

"O gitu.. loh kog Shuuhei? Bukanya Shunshui?"

"Ya, gw gk mau nanti kalo bapak gw bikin masalah kan penuh fb gw ma notif,"

"Hahaha lo tega -ngomong alamat e mail lo apaan?"

"e mail gw Kazeshini_ShuuheiHisagi  emang untuk apa Kai?"

" Ya, mana tau gw pengen ngirim e-mail,"

"O gitu.. e- mail lo apaan?"

"E mail gw nih Nejibana_ShibaKaien .id "

"Lah… Kuchikinya ketinggalan, Kai?"

"Ya gimana lagi gak muat…"

"Ya udah, pulang yuk.."

"Ayukk,"

Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk pulang… tiba-tiba di perjalanan muncul preman yang waktu itu

"Kaien! jangan harap lo bisa kabur kali i….ni Loh? " kata Yammy bingung

"Ada apa bos, Lha kog? Kaien jadi 2?"kata Ganju anak buahnya

"Lo ngomong apaan sih? udah gw mo lewat.." kata Kaien kesal

"Baiklah kalo gitu…gw ma jin yang kanan… Lo ma hawk yang kiri,"perintah Yammy

"Okee!"

Lalu mereka pun mulai menyerang….

"Hhh dasar… menyusahkan" kata Hisagi lalu menangkap tangan orang itu dan membantingnya

"Berani nya kau rasakan ini.. Uagh! Brukk!" Lalu hawk pun melayang

"Kalian ini keras kepala ya!" kata Kaien kesal lalu meninju ke 2 orang itu

"Ayo! Bangun! " kata Hisagi sambil menginjak orang yang menyerangnya

"Ampun..Ampun…" kata Ganju

"Sudahlah His, lo gak kasihan tuh orang hampir Koid tuh.."kata Kaien

"Kagak Kai,ini biar mereka jera n brenti manggil gw koi lagi…" Kata Hisagi kesal

Ya iyalah mana ada orang yang mau di panggil ikan mas(?)

Lalu mereka pun kabur….

Kaien dan Hisagi melanjutkan perjalanan mereka…

"Kai ini rumah yang gw bilang,"

"Tunggu dulu kenapa rasanya gw kenal banget ma ni rumah?"

"Ya, itu dia Kai gw juga ngerasa begitu…."

"Aneh…"

"Mendingan kita pulang dulu dh nanti kita selidiki lagi.."

"Lo bener His ayo, Film Crayon Shinchan gw juga udah mo mulai.." kata Kaien lalu berlari secepat harimau

"Woi Kai… tungguin gw!" kata Hisagi yang berlari menyusulnya

"Woi Kai !gw kagum ma elo, " kata Hisagi

"Emang napa, His?"

"Gmana gk, lo bisa main laptop sambil nonton.. hebat bener lo,"

"Haha udah kebiasaan gw, His."

"Dasar.." Hisagi pun langsung ke dapur

Tiba-tiba

"Woi! His!"

Hisagi yang lagi minum kopi langsung tersedak dan batuk-batuk…

"Aduhh ada apa sih Kai.." kata Hisagi sambil terbatuk-batuk dan kesel karna Kaien suka teriak-teriak gak jelas

"Ini fb lo His gilaaaaaaa! Keren bener ini foto lo His?"

"Ya iyalah, kalo gak foto siapa…" kata Hisagi kesal

"Ya, gw pikir tw foto pinjaman,"

"Sialan lo Kai! gw cincang jg lo lama-lama!" kata Hisagi yang masih batuk

"Lo knpa His.. lo sakit"

"Dasar bego! Gw keselek gara-gara lo yang manggil tiba-tiba gini!"

"iye sori deh His.." kata Kaien sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"Ya udah deh.. O ya kemarin gw bongkar-bongkar mp3 di hp lo kliatanya lo ngefans bner ma A7x,"

"Ehh A7x?"

"Masa lo gak tau iu loh Avenged Seven Fold?"

"O itu, gk juga sih Rukia tuh yang ngefans bener sampe-sampe flash nya penuh tuh ma udah bentar gw pinjamin," kata Kaien lalu berlalu

Rukia Povs

Ya sekarang Rukia lagi bosan

"aduh bosan… bagusan buka fb ah"

Lalu Rukia langsung login ke fbnya….

"Wah banyak notif, wah Inoue update foto. Lalu hahaha baka kurosaki juga updet foto ma baboon renji hahaha gw comment dulu deh. Lalu eh? Kakak bego ngapain sih… hah buka pintu?" Lalu Rukia mengcoment nya

"Eh ada teman baru nih… eh Hisagi shuuhei? Loh apa ini Hisagi kun? Ya udah terima dulu deh… eh ada comment dari kakak bego eh.."

Lalu Rukia membuka pintu kamarnya

"Ada apa kak…"

"Kakak mo pinjam flash disk neh.."

"Tumben… emang napa bukanya kakak bilang flash aku penuh ma alien-alien kelinci,"

"Ya ini ada perlu penting… banget"

"Ya udah nih… eh kak sini bentar.."

"Ada apa?"

"Ini fbnya Hisagi-kun ya?"

"Iya emang napa? Bukanya kamu udah lama ngefans masa gak tau,"

"Bukan itu kak , ini fbnya beda lagi tapi kog fotonya keren ya? Kayak Chester Bennington vokalisnya LP itu loh,"

"Ya katanya, sih ini foto pas dia lagi smp ya paling-palingan saat itu dia lagi ngefans ma LP,"

" Tapi kak dia lebih keren loh dari vokalisnya LP," kata Rukia antusias

"Teserah deh.." kata Kaien sweatdrop

End of Rukia povs

Hisagi povs

"Loh ini kan foto gw? siapa nh yang ngedit foto gw….?" Lalu Hisagi langsung mengcoment orang yang posting fotonya dengan ancaman

Hisagi Shuuhei

Lo hapus nih foto ato gw kirim lo ke neraka…. Gw hitung sampe 10 klo gk lo hapus siap-siap gw kirim lo ke neraka..

Ternyata baru hitungan ke 3 tuh foto langsung ngilang…Hisagi hanya ketawa puas ya ancamanya emang gak pernah gagal, setelah itu ia mengganti foto profilnya .Lalu ia membuka bloggernya hanya foto di blogger yang sering dia ganti meskipun foto asli dengan bantuan photoshop dan picasa tampang Hisagi benar-benar kayak penjaga neraka, banyak memang temanya yang protes kenapa dia ngedit foto kayak gitu, tapi toh dia tetap cuek…

"Wah sode no shirayuki posting puisi… nih anak berbakat bener.. gw comment ah.."

End of Hisagi povs

Rukia povs

"Waaaaah!"

"Ada apa Ruki? " kata Kaien yang lagi mindahin data ke flashnya bingung ngeliat adeknya yang lama-lama mirip ma chappy the rabbit yang dapat wortel segudang…

"Ini loh kak.. teman blogger aku.. katanya aku berbakat bikin puisi," kata Rukia yang lonjak-lonjak kegirangan

"O gitu… biasa aja kali Ruki" kata Kaien sweat drop

"Ya tapi kak dia selalu setia loh ngoment puisi aku,"

"Emang dia siapa? Eh kazeshini shuhei rokukyu? Rasanya pernah dengar di mana ya? Ehhh Hisa update foto… Wuihhhhhhhhhhh Panjang bener…. Yang comment gila 45000 orang menyukainya" kata Kaien agak pusing

"Eh iya wah… Hisagi-kun fotonya keren banget… kyaaaa so cuteee aku comment dulu deh.."

End of Rukia povs

Hisagi Povs

Hisagi sendiri kaget ya.. pdhal baru semenit yang lalu dia masukin foto tapi commentnya wah gilaa udah

45000 eh gak sekarang udah 55000 orang

"Gila bener dah.. pdahal gw bru masukin foto tapi kog commentanya cepet bener? Siapa nih yang comment pertama? Oo ikkaku baldy toh, weh tumben bener dy muji gw, biasanya dia pasti ngehina mulu," kata Hisagi kesal

Lalu Hisagi langsung menglogout fbnya….

End of Hisagi povs

"His, hoi! ini tadi lo minta cariin kan.. ya elah lo malah tidur.. woi His..!"

"Siapa yang tidur bego! Gw Cuma pusing doang.."

"Wah hebat bener lo bru 2 menit lalu ngupdate foto udah ada 80000 orang yang menlike neh…"

"Ah teserah deh…" kata Hisagi pasrah….

Kaien hanya bingung…lalu ia memperhatikan bloggernya Hisa yang masih belum keluar

"loh.. His kazeshini shuuhei rokukyu ini bloger elo?"

"Iya emang napa?"

"Kalo tampang lo kayak gini lo cocok deh jadi pemain film drakula…"

"Emang napa?"

"Tampang lo His,serem bener kayak malaikat pencabut nyawa?" kata Kaien lirih

"Eh yang bener Kai, wah ada juga yang ngasih comment kayak gitu" kata Hisagi senang

Kaien semakin bingung nih anak kenapa lagi di bilang kayak setan kog malah senang?

'Tadi Ruki yang loncat-loncat gak karuan tapi ya masih wajar sih karna dibilang berbakat siapa coba yang gak senang tapi Hisagi… masa malah senang fotonya di bilang kayak malaikat penjaga neraka Hhhh dasar kog keluarga gw gk da yang bener sih…'kata Kaien dalam hati

"Woi Kai woi! bingung aja lo?" kata Hisagi yang menepuk pundak Kaien

" …." Kaien masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya

"Kai! Woi.. lo kenapa sih…" kata Hisagi bingung….

Kaien masih tetap melamun begitu

"(Gw kerjain Ah..) Halo… O kiyone nyari Kaien ya? Wah sayang dia lagi sakit tuh.. Gimana kalau aku saja yang jemput oke.." kata Hisagi yang pura-pura ngomong ma Kiyone yang padahal Rukia

Saat mendengar nama Kiyone Kaien langsung sadar dan merebut hp di tangan Hisagi..

"Eh maaf ya Ki… tadi itu ya temen aku biasa dia jahill emang kamu dimana ya?

Hisagi Cuma ketawa cekikikan…

"Eh.. di kamar? Kamu ngapain di sana?"

Hisagi semakin ketawa ngakak ya dia benar-benar gak bisa nahan gak ketawa lagi

Kaien yang masih lola tetap telponan ma Ruki yang udah gak bisa nahan ketawa kayak Hisagi

"Kiyo-chan kenapa ada yang lucu ya.. o kamu nonton toh… wah boleh ikutan gak emang kamu nonton apa? Eh chappy the rabbit?" Kaien baru nyadar

'Lha masa kiyone nonton itu seingat gw kiyone kan suka ma kucing bukan kelinci?'

Lalu ia melihat hp yang dia pegang

"Loh His ini hp lo kan? Kog Kiyone bisa nelpon ke sini?" Tanya Kaien bego

Hisagi semakin ketawa ngakak sampe nangis malahan menahan ketawanya tapi ia tetap ketawa.

Kaien semakin bingung 'kenapa Hisa ketawa ketiwi gak jelas gini ya? Apa dia sakit? Tapi mana ada orang sakit malah senang? apa yang sebenarnya bikin Hisa ketawa gini?' Kaien pun berfikir

1 menit…..

5 menit…..

15 menit…

30 menit…..

Lalu Kaien memperhatikan hp Hisagi 'tunggu dulu ini kan nomornya Ruki? Sialan gw dikerjain pantesan rasanya aneh bener…'.

"Woi Ruki sialan lo berani juga lo kerja sama ma Hisa untuk ngibulin gw! Awas lo!" kata Kaien lalu menutup panggilan

"Hisa, woi Hisa! sialan lo!"

"Salah lo ndiri Kai.. hahaha masa gak bisa bedain adek lo ma pacar lo hahahaha!"kata Hisagi masih ketawa

"Dasar!" kata Kaien kesel sambil ngejitak kepala Hisagi….

"woi His"

"Apa Kai?"

"Lo ikut klub basket?"

"Iya bukan hanya basket aja sih… masih ada taekwondo,music, ma sastra club ….. emang napa Kai"

"Gak gw Cuma nanya doang.."

"Kai… jadi ini toh kiyoone yang lo naksir tuh.."

"Eh iyaaa His lo tau dari mana?"

"Tuh pas gw lagi ngebongkar fb lo ktmu tuh….manis juga ya pantesan elo naksir banget…"

"Ya begitulah His.. tapi gw masih bingung.. apa dy bener-bener suka ma gw?"

"Emang napa lo ngomong kayak gitu?"

"Ya habisnya kiyone lebih dekat ma sentaro"

"Ehhhh ….. maksud lo Kotsubaki Sentaro?"

"Ehh lo tau dari mana His?"

"Ya tau lah dia itu temen gw juga dulu pas smp tapi dy pindah pas kelas 2, lagian lo tau gak mereka itu sepupuan, kalo kakaknya Kiyone gw kenal,Kai"

"O gitu….His ada comment lagi tuh,"

"O si baka baldy ma baka no mikan ah biarin aja dulu deh…"

"Loh… tunggu dulu His, ini kan Madarame Ikkaku,Ayasegawa Yumichika,Kurosaki Ichigo,Terus Abarai Renji, Lalu ini kan Kira izuru loh? lo kenal mereka dari mana His?"

"Klo Ikkaku ma Yumichika dari pertandingan kendo. Trus kalo Ichigo ma Renji ya temen gw wktu SD trus kalo Kira gw kbtulan satu tim ma dy pas cerdas cermat, Emang napa Kai?"

"Gak gw Cuma kaget aja His…"

"Emang lo kenal Kai?"

"Ya iyalah temen se-geng gw pas smp"

"O gitu.."

Hisagi Povs

Sekarang Hisagi lagi duduk di ruang tamu ya niatnya sih baca buku atau apalah tapi dia langsung sweatdrop ngeliat buku-buku yang ada di situ..

'Astaga, sinchan lalu doraemon…trus chappy the rabbit lalu sentaro,the tale of peter rabbit, buku masakan itali,buku motivasi,buku tentang bagaimana cepat menjadi orang sukses, trus buku tentang bisnis,lalu buku model baju,Astaga gak ada yang lain neh..' Kata Hisagi sambil garuk-garuk kepala

"Loh Hisagi-kun"

"Ah tante Hisa-Aduh.."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hisagi kun?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa tante" kata Hisagi nyengir sambil memegang kepalanya yang kejedot meja

"Kamu cari apa?"

"Gak tadi Cuma liat-liat buku aja kog.."

"O gitu.. gimana kalau ke Kuchiki library "

"Ehh?"

"Ayo "

"iya.."

Lalu Hisagi dan Hisana menuju ke Kuchiki library.

"Wah.." Hisagi sampe cengo ngelihat buku-buku yang udah kayak menara eifel itu tingginya.

"Nah ini pustaka keluarga Kuchiki, Ya buku-buku disini memang agak jarang di baca apa lagi kebanyakan buku-buku lama,"

"Wah hebat.."

"Tapi kau tau kau benar-benar mirip denan ayahmu,"

"Ehhh masa? Bukanya paman kyoraku tidak pernah hobi membaca?"

"Ah maksudku saat dia kecil dulu,"

"o… begitu."

"Ya udah, aku tinggal dulu ya Hisagi.."

"Ya tante, terimakasih banyak.."

Setelah Hisana keluar Hisagi pun berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pustaka tersebut, buku-bukunya tersusun rapi.

' Pasti yang nyusun paman Bya . Paman Bya kan hobi banget ma buku' kata Hisagi tersenyum . Lalu ia terpikir dengan kata-kata Hisana barusan

'Aneh.. paman Kyoraku sangat tidak hobi membaca jangan kan membaca megang buku aja malas' kata Hisagi lalu ia terus berjalan hingga pada sudut pustaka ia menemukan sebuah buku yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengambil buku itu dan membukanya….

"O album foto.. ku kira buku sihir…..

Kai,Ruki udah mendingan keluar aja gw tau kog kalian disini.."

"…."

"Dasar… " Lalu Hisagi melempar sebuah kertas dan

"aDOh!" bruk!

"Udah gw bilang kan.." kata Hisagi sambil menghela nafas

"Sori deh His… woi Ruki sampai kapan lo mo dudukin gw berat tau.."

"Eh ya maaf,"

"Dasar loh buku apa tuh His?"

"Album foto Kai.. ya keliatanya pas bapak lo masih sekolah dulu.."

"Iya..juga ya.."

"Loh kak ini ayah ya wahahaha begonya kayak kakak…"

"Eh.. pa kau bilang Ruki…sembarangan kau.."

"Loh ini Hisana-san ya mirip ya ma Ruki"

"Iya sih tapi yang jelas dy lebih cantik dan lebih baik gak kayak Ruki yang nindas gw mulu adoh! Ruki! Kau mau bikin kakak mu geger otak ya?!"

"Gak Cuma dead doang kog"

"Loh ini paman kyoraku ya eh bukan…loh dy siapa ya?"

Ntah kenapa Hisagi kaget saat melihat foto orang itu .. ya dia orang yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya itu… tiba-tiba… ia melihat orang itu tepat berdiri di depanya dan berkata..

…**Hisa…ayo kemari..**

"eh…!"

"Woi His..His lo knpa His.."kata Kaien sambil menguncang guncangkan Hisagi

Tiba-tiba Hisagi pingsan…

End of Hisagi povs

Kaien Povs..

"Hisa woi.. Ni anak kenapa lagi sih? Hisa woi!aduh.. Ruki tolong bawain minyak angin ma teh hangat ke kamar kakak oke,"

"Iya kak.." lalu Rukia pun berlalu

Kaien pun membopong Hisagi ke kamarnya….

Lalu Rukia pun muncul

"Kak ini minyak angin ma teh hangatnya.."

"Ya makasih, Ruki"

Lalu Kaien menggunakan bau minyak angin itu supaya Hisagi cepat sadar…

Tiba-tiba Hisagi membuka matanya..

"His, lo gak apa-apa kan"

"Ya Kai, gw gak apa-apa"

"Nih lo minum dulu,His," kata Kaien sambil menyerahkan the hangat itu

"Thanks ya.."

"Oya, Ruki tolong panggilin si ichigo yang bapaknya doctor itu dulu deh.."

"Iya kak.." lalu Rukia pun berlalu

"Lo kenapa sih His.."

"Gak tau Kai.. kepala gw tiba-tiba pusing.. terus ya kayak ada orang yang manggil gw gitu.."

"Emang lo kenal His…"

"Gak Kai… tapi orangnya bener-bener mirip banget ma orang yang ada di foto itu Kai?"

"O yang rambutnya silver kayak paman Uki, itu?"

"Iya Kai.. siapa ya tuh orang sebenarnya? Kenapa dy bisa kenal ma gw?"

"Udahlah His, mendingan lo istirahat aja dulu oke..Aduh Ruki mana sih lama bener dia panggil doctor atau panggil presiden sih! " kata Kaien kesal

End of Kaien povs

Rukia Povs

Rukia langsung menuju ke klinik kurosaki

"Ichi wah kebetulan.. bapak lo ada?"

"Ada tuh emang napa?"

"Ya ada temanya, Kaien yang sakit tuh.."

"Bentar ya.. Ayah!aduh kemana sih dia.. ah Yuzu ayah kemana?"

"Katanya ada meeting tuh.."

"O gitu, ya udah biar gw aja"

"Eh emang lo bisa?"

"Lo ngeremehin gw Ruki.."

"Ya udah ayo.." kata Rukia sambil nyeret ichigo..

"Iya lo gak perlu nyeret segala!"

End of Rukia Povs

"Kak.. ini dy"

"Aduh Ruki.. Ruki kamu kan kakak suruh panggil dokter kog kayak manggil presiden? Loh kog malah stoberi ini yang kamu bawa?"

"Lo ngeremehin gw Kai.."

"Udah-udah nanti aja perangnya ichigo tolong periksa keadaan Hisagi-kun.."

"Iya-iya.."

Lalu ichigo mencek keadaan Hisagi

"Gimana ichi.."

"Tenang aja Ruki dia gak apa-apa mungkin Cuma kecapean aja,"

"Loh Kurosaki ya?"

"Eh, iya Hisagi-senpai…"

"Kog kamu bisa di sini?"

"Aku kan memang tinggal di Jepang, senpai"

"O gitu.."

"Ya udah senpai sebaiknya banyak istirahat aja,"

"Ya terimakasih banyak kurosaki"

"Sama-sama, senpai"

"Ruki kamu jaga Hisa bentar "

"Iya kak"

Lalu Kaien pun keluar

Kaien Povs

Kaien menghela nafas, dia benar-benar hawatir dengan keadaan adiknya yang satu ini Kaien udah nganggap Hisagi sebagai teringat dengan perkataan Hisagi lalu ia pergi ke kamar ayahnya untuk mencari sekarang ayahnya,pamanKyo,tante Unohana,dan ibunya lagi pergi jalan-jalan, lalu Kaien menghidupkan laptop ayahnya dan membongkar folder-folder pribadi kaget karena menemukan folder tentang Hisagi.

"Ehh… Hisagi Shuuhei Muguruma? Loh bukanya Hisagi anaknya paman Kyoraku? Aneh..hmmm loh ini foto Ginsei Muguruma dan Riska Muguruma, loh kog dia mirip banget ma Hisa ya? loh tunggu dulu tattoo ini kan tattoo yang di pipi kananya Hisa, loh kenapa orang yang namanya Ginsei ini juga punya? Ya meskipun beda letaknya tapi kog bentuknya sama…? Loh ini foto Hisagi ma Ginsei. Inikan foto Hisagi pas masih kecil,apa jangan-jangan Hisagi itu anaknya paman Ginsei? Trus kalo emang iya kenapa Hisagi tinggal ma paman Kyo gak ma paman Ginsei? Aneh.. lama-lama malah gw yang bingung? ehhhh ini dokumen apa nih…? Ooo punya paman Ginsei.. hm… jadi paman Ginsei dan tante Riska meninggal karena kecelakaan dan hanya Hisa yang berhasil diselamatkan…O jadi ..."

"O gitu, pantesan, berarti feeling gw bener ya, Kai,"

"Iya His, eh! Sejak kapan lo disini?"

"Hehehe semenjak lo keluar kamar, Kai," kata Hisagi nyengir

"Dasar, Ruki gimana sih, jagain satu orang aja gak beres, apalagi kalau lebih,"

"O.. jadi itu penyebabnya kenapa gw sering mimpiin orang-orang ini, dan kecelakaan itu," kata Hisagi

"Ya udah,His keluar yuk,"

"Ayuk,"

Setelah mematikan komputer mereka pun keluar.

End of Kaien Povs

Rukia Povs

"Ichi kamu kog bisa kenal ma Hisagi-kun?"

"Ya iyalah, Hisagi-senpai, itu teman aku pas masih SD.. "

"Trus, kenapa kamu memanggilnya senpai?"

"Ya dia udah kayak kakak gw ndiri, Ruki. Ya gw ingat waktu itu dia pernah nolongin dan membela gw… ya gw gk mungkin bisa melupakan jasanya ya sampai sekarang.."

"O gitu.."

"Woi! Yah malah gossip," kata Kaien keki

"Eh, emang ada apa?"

"Payah lo, jagain Hisa aja gak beres,"

"Eh, maksudnya?"

"Tuh, dy bisa berkeliaran,"

"eh,bukanya dia tidur?"

Ting..Tong..

"Bentar, Ichi ada tamu.."

"Iya"

Lalu Rukia langsung ke depan dan membuka kan pintu..

"Ah paman Kurosaki,"

"Rukia kudengar katanya ada yang sakit ya,"

"Ya begitulah temanya Kaien..tapi tadi Ichigo udah periksa katanya gak apa-apa,"

"Ya udah biar aku periksa ulang deh.. Ichigo kan belum jadi dokter.."

"Ya baiklah paman.."

Lalu mereka ke ruangan Hisagi..

"Loh yang sakit kau, Kaien-kun.."

"Ano paman.. aku bukan Kaien aku His-"

"Udahlah Kaien, tenang aja.. paman tidak akan member tau ayahmu oke.."

"Tapi aku ini.."

"Udahlah..aku periksa dulu"

End of Rukia Povs

Hisagi Povs

Hisagi hanya kesal ngeliat kelakuan bapaknya si Kuro ini

' Wajar aja Kurosaki gak betah di rumah,untung aja bapak gw gk rewel bener kayak gini klo kayak gini mungkin dah lama gw bekuin di freezer… tapi gw salut deh ma kesabaran ichigo..' kata Hisagi dalam hati

"Hmm…. Kelihatanya kau trauma Kaien-kun.."

"Ehh trauma?"

"Ya apakah ada kejadian buruk yang pernah kau alami… atau mungkin kau pernah masuk ke rumah sakit?"

"Kalau masuk ke rumah sakit jangan di Tanya paman.. dia ini cinta sama yang namanya Rumah sakit, masuk UGD aja sudah 2 kali.."kata Kaien yang asik baca komik Shinchan

"Apaaaa! 2 kali!? Loh kog Kaien jadi 2!"teriak Ishin kaget

Ichigo dan Rukia yang lagi ngobrol di luar langsung kaget dan masuk ke kamar…

"Ayah! Apaan sih teriak-teriak kayak gitu.."

"Gimana nggak Ichi.. dia sudah 2 kali masuk UGD"

"What! 2 Kali! " kata Rukia dan ichigo cengo

"Biasa aja napa?" Kata Kaien keki

"Gak usah lebay deh," kata Hisagi yang hampir budeg gara-gara teriakan orang di sekitarnya

"Bagaimana bisa.. ichigo… bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.."

"Apaan sih yah.."kata ichigo bingung

"Di..dia Kaien kan.."

"Iya.. emang ayah kenapa sih ngeliat Kaien kayak gitu emang dia udah mati.."

"Ichigo kau…!"

"Ampun Kaien-san.."

"Lalu dia.."

"O dia Hisagi.." kata ichigo

"Ehhhh bagaimana bisa? Kaien seingat ku kau tidak punya kembarankan? Terus kenapa bisa ada sekarang? Ah aku tau ini pasti nostalg-Ibraaaak" Ishin langsung terlempar ke belakang pintu….karena ditendang Hisagi

"Hisa lo sadis bener.."

"Lalu Hisagi-kun,apa ada yang membuat mu trauma misalnya darah.. peralatan RS, dsb"

"Nggak tuh.." kata Hisagi enteng

"APAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak semuanya

"Udah gak usah teriak-teriak napa!" kata Hisagi kesal lalu menendang Ishin untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

"Wah.. senpai memang hebat…" kata ichigo kagum

"Ichi.. ini kan bukanya saatnya untuk kagum.."kata Rukia sweatdrop

"Sorry ya Kurosaki gw nendang bapak lo,"

"Gak apa-apa kog senpai.. dia emang kayak gitu.. dibekuin juga boleh.."kata ichigo nyengir

"Ichigo~~~~~" kata ishin nangis gaje

Kaien dan Ruki hanya geleng-geleng

End Of Hisagi Povs

"Jadi maksud paman ia trauma?" Tanya Kaien

"Ya begitulah…"

"O ya dia pernah cerita katanya ia sering mimpi ngeliat mobil tabrakan.."

"Ehhh? Apa dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan seperti itu?"

"Kalo gak salah pernah.."

"Mungkin ada ingatanya yang hilang atau memang dihapus ya supaya dia gak trauma.."

"Emang ingatan bisa di hapus?"

"Bukan dihapus, tapi ditutupi dengan ingatan baru yang dibuat tapi terkadang ingatan yang ditutup itu bisa muncul saat orang itu merasa shock ,takut, dan sebagainya.."

"O begitu.."

"Ya udahlah aku pulang dulu ya"

"Iya paman terimakasih banyak.."

"aku juga harus pulang"

"Iya hati-hati ichi"

Hisagi Dream world

"Hisagi..Hisagi… bangun"

Hisagi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya… dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya tiba-tiba bayangan perempuan yang saat itu kabur menjadi jelas…

"Ya.." Hisagi bangun tapi dia masih bingung siapa orang itu..

"Hisagi.. kamu sudah siap-siap kan.."

"Eh?"

"Kog malah bingung hari ini kita akan ke rumah paman bya"

"O.. ya baiklah.."

"aku tunggu di bawah.."

Hisagi memperhatikan sekelilingnya ya ini keadaan kamar saat ia masih ngefans ma band barat spr LP,A7x, dkk, lalu Hisagi mengambil baju bewarna hitam ya meskipun agak ketat tapi Hisagi memang senang memakainya lalu ia memakai celana hitam ketatnya dan mengambil jacket hitamnya dan menuju ruang tamu…

Saat sampai di ruang tamu ia kaget, loh bayangan orang berambut putih itu benar-benar semakin jelas tapi Hisagi tetap tidak ingat siapa orang itu…

"Wah Shu, udah bangun ya ayo sini duduklah.."

"Iya.."

"Kau baik-baik saja Shu-chan?.."

"Err ya"

"Ayo kita sarapan dulu.."

Lalu mereka sarapan ya tapi Hisagi tetap masih tidak ingat dengan orang ini…..

"Shu-chan ambilkan kopor itu.."

"Yang ini?"

"Iya.. kau memang pintar shu-chan,"

"Ya udah ayo kita berangkat.."

Lalu mereka pun berangkat…

"Shu-chan udah lama ya kamu gak ketemu dengan Kai-kun"

"Ya begitulah.."

"Kau baik-baik saja Hisagi.. hari ini kau kelihatan aneh..apa kau sakit?"

"Err tidak.. aku baik-baik saja.."

"Sudahlah Riska kau berlebihan, aku yakin Shu-chan baik-baik saja.. dia kan anak ku ya kan Shu-chan" kata orang itu tersenyum

Hisagi kaget….

'Siapa orang ini kenapa dia mengatakan aku ini anaknya? Aku bahkan tidak kenal dengan mereka..'

"Hisagi.. Hisagi.. kau baik-baik saja"

"ya…"

"Syukurlah.. mom hawatir.. kalau kau sakit'

'Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti… sangat tidak mengerti….'

"Shu-chan kalau kau capek tidur aja dulu oke…. Nanti kalau sudah sampai dad bangunkan.."

"Ya.."

Apa-apaan ini sebenarnya apa mereka orang tuaku tapi….

Tiba-tiba saat Hisagi membuka matanya… kecelakaan itu terjadi…

"Astaga.. mom..dad…" Hisagi benar-benar shock…..

"Dad.. dad.. bangun.. mom…bangun.. tidak!" Hisagi tidak sadarkan diri

End of Hisagi dream world

Hisagi povs

Hisagi terbangun ya keringat memenuhi tubuhnya…lalu ia menyeka keringatnya…

Lalu seorang wanita masuk ke kamarnya

"Hisagi kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hisagi memegang kepalanya , pikiranya benar-benar berantakan bahkan dia tidak ingat dengan dirinya sendiri.. ia terlalu shock… lalu ia pingsan…

"Hisagi..Hisagi..!"

End of Hisagi povs

Kaien povs

"Bu ada apa ya?"

"Gak tau"

"Ayo kita lihat"

"Ayo.."

Lalu Hisana dan Kaien masuk ke kamar Hisagi..

"Tante, Hisagi kenapa?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, saat sadar tiba-tiba dia pingsan,"

"Ehh bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga gak tau.."

'aduh His.. lo kenapa sihh' kata Kaien bingung

End of Kaien povs

Lalu 15 menit kemudian Hisagi sadar ya ia melihat sekelilingnya… ia benar-benar bingung…

Lalu ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskanya… lalu ia mencoba untuk mengingat semuanya…

'Gw ingat.. gw.. Hisagi Shuuhei Muguruma… bapak gw Ginsei muguruma, terus ibu gw Riska Muguruma…. Tapi mereka meninggal karna kecelakaan saat gw masih berumur 7 tahun… lalu gw dititipkan di tempat paman Kyo dan tante Unohana temen bapak gw.. lalu…. Oya sekarang gw di kediaman Kuchiki…. Ini kamar Kaien ….'

Lalu Hisagi bangun….. dan melangkah keluar….

"Hisagi.. kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya aku baik-baik saja maaf membuat semuanya hawatir,"

"sudahlah Hisagi yang penting kau baik-baik saja ibu sudah senang"

"Terimakasih tante unohana ya karena sudah menjadi ibuku dan terimakasih paman Kyo.. tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi anak kalian… karena ayah dan ibuku hanya Ginsei Muguruma dan Riska Muguruma.."

"Hisagi… maaf ya karena kami menutupi semua ini.." kata kyoraku

"Tidak apa-apa paman.. harusnya aku yang berterimakasih atas semuanya.."

"His.. lo gak apa-apa?"

"Tenang aja Kai gw baek-baek aja kog,lo berlebihan Kai.."

"Gimana gak His.. gw bingung bener n gw hawatir banget ma elo.."

"Makasih ya Kai…"

"Oya, Hisa ini terimalah"

"Loh kunci? Kunci apa ini paman?"

"Kunci rumahmu Hisa…. Ini alamatnya.."

"Terimakasih paman…"

"Kaien tolong kau antar Hisagi.."

"Baik ayah.."

Lalu Kaien dan Hisagi menuju ke rumah tersebut….

"Kai, pantas aja rasanya gw pernah ke sini ternyata ini rumah gw,"

"Ya udah ayo masuk"

"iya"

Lalu mereka masuk kerumah Hisagi…

Ntah kenapa Hisagi tiba-tiba menangis..

"His lo kenapa sih lo jangan nangis dong.."

"Gak Kai.. gw Cuma keingat ya ma hari itu, padahal gw belum sempat membuat orang tua gw bangga tapi mereka udah keburu ninggalin gw…" kata Hisagi sambil menangis

"Sabar His..tenang aja lo gak sendirian.. gw akan ada terus buat elo.." kata Kaien sambil memeluk Hisagi..

"Maksih ya Kai..makasih banyak.."

"Ya udah lo jangan nangis dong kalo lo nangis gini orangtua lo juga sedih ngeliat elo kayak gini.. lagi pula elo ini kan cow.. masa gitu aja nangis"

"Iya Kai.. lo bener.. makasih banyak ya Kai.."kata Hisagi lalu menyeka air matanya… lalu ia tersenyum

Sore harinya

"Ngomong-ngomong udah sore Kai mendingan lo pulang nanti orang tua lo hawatir.."

"Tapi elo gimana"

"Gw tetap disini Kai…"

"Tapi.."

"Tenang aja Kai… gw gak apa-apa kog…."

"baiklah.. kalo gitu…"

Lalu Kaien pun pulang…

Lalu Hisagi duduk di ruang tamu ,meskipun dia sedih kehilangan orang tuanya tapi ia berjanji pada Kaien dan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan menangis dan dia tidak akan menyerah ya dan ia akan membuat orang tuanya bangga…..

**~FIN~**

* * *

"YEY! Ahirnya nih Fic beres juga," Kata Hikary

"Astaga, tragis bener, deh kehidupan gw," Kata Hisagi nangis

"Sabar,Hisagi-kun,sabar.."

"Iya nih, His, sampai kapan lo mau nangis gitu," kata Kaien

"Siapa yang nangis karena itu, Gw nangis karena nih author, kerjanya masih gak becus, Masih banyak mistypo,masih banyak kesalahan EYD dan sebagainya," kata Hisagi

"Wajar, gw kan masih Pemula, alias Junior gitu,"

"Bukan junior, tapi emang lo aja yang gak bakat dalam EYD,dsb ," kata Hisagi

"Wah, lo tau aja, nanti gw traktir deh, lo makan Ayam guling,"

"Buset! Kambing guling kali," kata Kaien

"Kambing guling kemahalan,"

"Dasar author pelit.."

"Ya sudah Minna Read,Review,Flame,Comment Please!," kata semuanya


End file.
